Cállate
by Nana from Neverland
Summary: Sora se enfrenta al enemigo más terrible de todos los tiempos: el miedo a declararse, y para colmo hay una vocecilla que no hace más que intervenir... SoraxKairi


**¡Hola a todos!**

Gracias por leer, este es el primer fic que publico, así que espero que los que tengáis valor suficiente de leerlo me dediquéis alguna palabrilla que me ayude a mejorar mi estilo (pero no obligo a nadie...).

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos, son de Kingdom Hearts.

Hay un pairing principal: **Sora/Kairi**

Las aventuras que vivieron (KH y KH II) han acabado y Kairi, Riku y Sora tratan de volver a llevar una vida normal: van al colegio, tienen casa y unos padres que los esperan a la hora de dormir,... Y con la vida normal vienen los problemas normales: Sora se da cuenta de que la situación con Kairi tiene que cambiar, pero, a pesar de haberse enfrentado a miles de peligros mucho peores y de haber vivido en extrañas condiciones con anterioridad, parece ser que a nuestro valiente héroe le da miedo declararse. Este hecho desencadena una serie de acontecimientos que hace que parezca que Sora tiene doble personalidad, pero todo se aclarará tarde o temprano...

Disfrutad de la historia ^^

* * *

**1. Y al final no había estudiado nada...**

Mientras fingía anotar cualquier cosa en mi cuaderno, miraba a Kairi de reojo.

Habíamos quedado para estudiar y lo cierto es que no estaba prestando atención a los libros: Kairi estaba guapísima con el uniforme. Su camisa blanca, sobre la que se desparramaban sus cabellos rojizos, la corbata con el nudo medio deshecho, sus ojos fijos en el libro, buscando algún dato, sus manos tranquilamente apolladas sobre la mesa, una encima de la otra, con actitud relajada.

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió dulcemente (de una forma que casi hizo que me derritiera).

-Me ha entrado hambre, ¿te apetece merendar?

Asentí con ligereza y la seguí cuando se encaminó en dirección a la cocina.

Me entretuve contando los pasitos que daba, sonriendo ligeramente con el movimiento de su falda de tablas y el compás perfecto de sus piernas.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, ella se puso a investigar nevera y armarios en busca de chocolate (al tiempo me decía que estudiar siempre le daba ganas de comer chocolate). Yo me senté sobre la encimera, mirando las baldosas de la pared, que reflejaban el brillo de los fluorescentes.

-¿Y tú que quieres, Sora?

Kairi tenía una sonrisa triunfal, con su chocolate en la mano.

-¿Tienes zumo? -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Claro -sonrió ella-. O, al menos eso creo... ¿De qué sabor lo quieres? -preguntó mientras abría un armario.

-El primero que cojas -dije yo mientras no perdía detalle del movimiento de su cuerpo, tratando de llegar al estante más alto donde asomaba una botella de zumo de piña-. ¡Espera! -me levanté rápidamente-. Ya lo cojo yo.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, alargué el brazo que me llegaba justo para coger la botella. Kairi sonrió mientras cogía dos vasos.

-Se nota que este último año has crecido mucho -sentenció mientras servía el zumo.

-¿Tú... tú crees? -noté mi cara arder: me había puesto rojo.

-Sí -me pasó un vaso, mientras ella daba un sorbo al suyo-. Aunque en ciertas cosas no has cambiado...

Esa vez su sonrisa me derritió de verdad. Estoy segurísimo de que en ese momento me convertí en un charco viscoso y me quedé embobado mirándola desde el suelo. Mi pulso se había acelerado y mis músculos no respondían; me moría de ganas de abrazarla y a la vez de salir corriendo, pero ahora era un líquido y me resultaba imposible moverme.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada más? -preguntó mientras se servía otra vez zumo.

-No, estoy bien así -dije, abandonado en la contemplación de un ángel que estaba empeñada en hacerme feliz cuando yo ya estaba en el paraíso.

Tras unos instantes de silencio en los que ella disfrutaba de su chocolate, volvió a mirarme.

-No deberíamos tardar mucho en volver a ponernos a estudiar o se nos hará tarde.

-Claro.

Mis músculos vibraban en la tensión del líquido en que me había convertido, agitándose pequeñas ondas como oleadas de felicidad mientras deseaba que aquella tarde durara siempre.

-Oye, Kairi -dije en cuanto me di cuenta de que el chocolate se le estaba acabando y que no tardaría en marcharse de la cocina, dejando el charco que yo era abandonado sobre el suelo-. Lo que has dicho antes... ¿En qué es en lo que no he cambiado?

-Tranquilo, son cosas mías -y añadió, sonriendo de nuevo-. No le des vueltas, no tiene importancia.

Traté de sonreirle yo también, aunque no logro imaginar qué clase de línea se habría dibujado sobre mi superficie líquida.

-¿Me lo contarás algún día? -mi voz sonaba burbujeante, como haciendo gargaras, o esa impresión me dio a mí-. Me ha entrado curiosidad y no sé si podré aguantar mucho sin saberlo.

-Quizá... Pero no te impacientes -me dedicó un giño que me hizo estremecer-. Nunca he tenido secretos contigo, y no creo que este dure mucho, pero quiero ver como van las cosas.

-Creo que te comprendo... -unas ligeras gotas de tristeza empañaron la límpida liquiedez que me componía-. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, ¿verdad?

-Sí... -la nostalgia se dibujó en sus rasgos-. ¡Cuánto nos divertíamos jugando en la playa!

-Aún podemos divertirnos.

Ella rió unos instantes, y yo no pensé en las connotaciones que podía incluir esa frase hasta un buen rato después.

-Me encantaría...

Su voz queda pareció perderse en la distancia, mientras yo trataba de descubrir lo que encerraban aquellas palabras.

Entonces sucedió algo que hizo que me volviera sólido de nuevo. Y no solo era sólido: me había quedado de piedra. Nunca antes me había sucedido nada parecido, y realmente resultaba inquietantemente extraño, algo que en principio pensé que no podía ser cierto, pero que me resultó tan real que no podía ignorar.

Acababa de oír una voz diciendo: "Vamos, hombre, ¿es que no le piensas decir nada? ¡Espabila!"

Comencé a mirar en rededor, pero luego, con más calma, pensé que si hubiera habido alquien más allí ya me habría dado cuenta.

Me giré hacia Kairi, pero ella no mostraba señas de que nada raro pasaba.

-¿Has oído algo? -le pregunté.

Ella me miró y aguzó el oído en dirección a la puerta.

-Puede que sea mi padre, que se esté acercando a la puerta de casa.

Yo me quedé mirando a la puerta, casi seguro de que la voz que había oído no venía de allí, y de todas formas estaba completamente seguro de que el padre de Kairi ni tenía esa voz ni podía atravesar paredes con la mirada.

-Será mejor que volvamos a mi habitación, como nos vea por aquí se enfadará: se supone que teníamos que estar estudiando.

-Sí, claro -respondí yo.

Mientras lo recogíamos todo y nos poníamos en marcha, me quedé pensando en esa voz... Tenía algo que me resultaba muy familiar, pero no conseguía dar con lo que se trataba.

"En fin, no importa" pensé "Seguro que son imaginaciones mías."

O quizá fuera mi conciencia. Eso es algo que medité un buen rato mientras fingía volver al trabajo.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Igual habían pasado una o dos horas.

Kairi realmente se estaba aplicando y creo que ya se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba completamente distraído (aunque había tratado de ocultarlo por todos los medios).

El caso es que había que elegir: o los aburridísimos tochos de textos que casi conseguían que me durmiera o quedarme absorto mirando a Kairi... ¿Qué habríais elegido vosotros?

De todas formas, ella no había dicho nada, lo que me hacía plantearme más dudas.

-Sora -dijo de pronto ella, sobresaltándome.

Yo me iba a echar a reir por la tontería de haber pegado un salto solo por eso, pero ella estaba muy seria, así que la miré manteniendo la boca cerrada por si las moscas.

-Sora, ¿tú crees de verdad que volveremos a divertirnos así?

Por un momento me quedé un poco confuso, hasta que ubiqué sus palabras en la conversación de la cocina.

-Claro que sí.

Ella frunció el ceño unos segundos, con expresión indescifrable.

-Yo creo que no.

La miré anonadado, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No te das cuenta, Sora? Todo ha cambiado, nosotros mismos hemos cambiado... Ya nada va a volver a ser lo que era, porque, aunque volvamos a soñar como antes en embarcarnos en aventuras, ya hemos vivido aventuras tan increíbles como las que imaginábamos, si no más... Es imposible que nos resignemos a continuar así nuestra existencia si antes no podíamos -su expresión cambió de pronto, mirándome con entusiasmo-. Sora, ¿no te apetece volver a salir de aventuras? ¿No te apetece a tí volver a viajar y conocer lugares nuevos y luchar contra enemigos? Pero esta vez tendríamos que hacerlo juntos, entonces sí seríamos invatibles...

-Sí -ahora era yo el entusiasmado-. contigo y con Riku a mi lado, nunca sería capaz de rendirme.

No entendí por qué razón la mirada de Kairi se ensombreció unos instantes.

-Pero ahora no podemos irnos: acabamos de llegar y los enlaces con los otros mundos han vuelto a romperse...

Me acerqué a ella y la miré a los ojos, y le habría dado la mano o se la habría puesto sobre el hombro si me hubiera atrevido, pero no conseguí reunir el valor suficiente.

-Encontraremos la forma, ya lo verás, conseguiremos volver a vivir aventuras y esta vez lo haremos juntos, y aunque haya días en los que la marcha se haga pesada y pensemos que ya la única solución posible sea rendirnos, no lo haremos, porque nos tendremos el uno al otro para darnos ánimos y seguir adelante

En ese momento la expresión de Kairi se volvió absolutamente adorable, mirándome con infinito cariño y ternura, agradecíendome sin palabras que tratara de animarla.

Me quedé como paralizado, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Apenas me di cuenta de que ella había puesto su mano sobre la mía y que por primera vez en toda la tarde había conseguido sacar los libros de su pensamiento.

Yo seguía sin hacer nada y empezaba a alarmarme: por un lado me estaba poniendo rojo y tenía ganas de hundir la cabeza en el estudio en serio por primera vez en toda la tarde, y por el otro me moría de ganas de acercarme más y convertir mis deseos en realidad.

Entonces se dispararon las alarmas de mi cerebro, porque de nuevo había sucedido:

Una voz clara que no supe identificar de dónde provenía me dijo: "Vamos, hombre, que la tienes a huevo... ¡Cómo no hagas nada ahora mismo pienso meter baza en todo lo que hagas y digas, y te prometo que no te gustará!"

Si ya me daba miedo lanzarme, me cerré en balde a cualquier clase de muestra de sentimientos. Me aterraba la idea de que alguien nos estuviese observando.

Retiré la mano con suavidad y balbucí algo como que teníamos que continuar estudiando. No sé lo que pensaría Kairi de mí en ese momento, pero seguro que nada bueno.

En mi cabeza volvió a resonar aquella voz: "Vaya, ahora que se ponía interesante..."

Entonces me acordé de a quién pertenecía la voz y me quedó más que claro que provenía de mi cabeza, y que no se trataba precisamente de mi conciencia.

"Puede que no sea tu conciencia, pero deberías haberme hecho caso, porque ahora las consecuencias serán terribles, ¡créeme! ¡No pienso dejarte tranquilo!"

Traté de ignorar aquella voz, aunque ignorar algo que puede leer tus pensamientos es algo muy difícil, creedme.

Apenas sí habíamos pasado cinco minutos en silencio cuando alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta.

-Sora... -la madre de Kairi me llamaba a través de la madera-. Tu madre ha llamado y dice que va siendo hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Miré a Kairi, todavía sonrojado.

-Bueno -dije-, nos veremos mañana en el colegio.

-Sí -ella volvió a sonreir como siempre-. Mañana nos vemos.

Mientras salía de su casa, la voz volvió a hacer un comentario:

"Que sepas que has perdido una oportunidad de oro. Deberías haberla aprovechado..."

"Cállate" pensé yo, malhumorado.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa se me ocurrió pensar que al final no había estudiado nada...

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aquí puedo leer... se acabó el primer capítulo de una historieta sin mucha acción, sinceramente...

Espero que os haya gustado.

Agradecería mucho críticas de toda clase (las suelo encajar bien ^^) y que me conteis impresiones.

Mis mayores deseos de felicidad a todos y hasta pronto n.n


End file.
